Stuck With Me
by dreamoutloud547
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been arguing for years. But what happens when they are stranded together with no immediate escape?
1. Fat cakes, Ships, Life boats

**Chapter 1**

Everything started when Carly, Freddork, and I were sitting around our studio watching videos we could have appear on the next iCarly. We've seen everything from disturbing overly flexible people to really odd people who attempt to stuff their entire foot and their mouth. People have too much free time. I shuddered thinking about the one kid who actually succeeded in the task.

I glanced over at Freddie who was typing on his oh so precious laptop

"Hey Fredweird, go get me a root beer and 2 fat cakes." I told him.

"Get your-" he started.

"You know what? Make it three. Mamma had a small lunch."

He scoffed. "No way. Get up and get it yourself."

I started to get up. "Ok well I guess I'll stop by and let your mom know that you used a SHARP knife to cut your sand-" but he was already out the door. You know, his mom annoys the crap out of me but is sometimes a huge help.

"You know you're really lazy." Carly told me. As If I didn't know that already.

"The boys got energy, what harm can him doing things for me have."

Carly rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the monitor.

Freddie returned, handed me my snack and slumped back into his beanbag chair. He looked at me.

"Your welcome." He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" I asked.  
Annoyance crossed his features but he just shook his head and re-opened his laptop.

"Hey, guys check this out." Freddie said and projected the video on to the monitor. An older man with gray hair that was short and wrinkly appeared.

"Hello iCarly gang. I'm here to offer you all a 2 weeklong cruise trip around the Caribbean starting two days from today. You would have to film your two web shows for a live audience on the boat and we at Tropical cruislines will gladly pay your travel expenses including meals and entertainment. We would love for you to join us and be able to occupy our lounge Friday nights. The link to my email is attached below along with your departing location. Please respond and let us know if you will be able to join us. Thank you."

Freddie and I covered our ears to protect our eardrums from the ear splitting scream that escaped Carly. "Were going on a cruise!" she screeched and ran to tell Spencer. Freddie hopped out of his been bag and went to talk to his mom I assumed. I'm almost positive Freddie will be coming with us. But I'm also sure that _his mother will too. _So screw me using any knives the next two weeks. Stupid Mrs. Benson.

I didn't call my mom. I'd spend the next two nights at Carly's and txt her at some point along the way. She was fun to be around sometimes when she isn't being a freak but honestly doesn't really care what I do.

I was torn out of my thoughts when Carly bounced back in. I love Carly but sometimes she is a little too peppy for my liking.

"Spencer said I could go! Spencer said I could go!" she sang.

I laughed. "I figured he would." I told her. Any parent (or older brother in this case) who made their child miss this opportunity was repulsive. Ha, look at my big word. Words like that only come from me when I'm dealing with parents. But anyway, it was the summer and there was no responsibilities so what's to say no to?

I was woken up 2 days later to Carly shaking me.

"Sam! Sam! Come on get up! Get up! Spencer wants to leave!" she shouted.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Carly is so excited and everything, cause I am too, but 10am way to early for Mamma to wake up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, only to find my suitcase in front of me, packed and ready to go. Wow Carly. Well, that saves me the trouble of doing it myself. Again, reinforcing my lazy personality.

I pulled the blankets off my legs and trudged over to Carly's desk where she had my outfit laid out and went to the bathroom to put it on, where I also brushed my teeth and hair. I walked downstairs and was practically dragged by Carly down to the elevator, where stupid Freddie and his mom were waiting at the bottom. "Freddork. Fork lady." I greeted. Yes, Freddie's mom not only had something against teenagers using knives, but forks too. Apparently the tips are _just too pointy_.

"Sam, I really don't appreciate those names. Apologize." She demanded, raising her chin in a way that really got under my skin.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benson and Freddie." I all but groaned. This would be a long to weeks with this insane woman watching my every move.

Carly just laughed and we all piled into Mrs. Bensons car.

After driving the 1-hour distance at an _extremely slow_ speed we finally reached our departing location. We all boarded the boat and checked into our rooms. "Now, there are two beds and a pull out couch. Freddie you will be with me, Spencer you will be alone on the couch, and Carly will share with Sam." Mrs. Benson stated. Carly and I laughed softly and Freddie glared back at us.

We continued to laugh as we walked to our room. The room was nice but I was expecting a high ceilinged, food filled giant room with many couches for me to lie on. What? A girl can dream. The actual room had carpeting, tan walls, nice blankets, and a balcony overlooking the pool. **(A/N link to picture of room will be posted in profile soon). **After we got settled into the room Freddie, Carly and I headed to the pool. I put on a dark blue tankini, while Carly had a hot pink, white polka dotted bikini, and Freddie had orange swim trunks. People began to notice us as we walked past but I guess were too scared of me to bother us. Ha, I love the effect I have on people.

The rest of our cruise was turning out to be really fun. We hit every buffet. Cruises are such a beautiful thing. We filmed iCarly, and even had 1 autograph signing set up. I told them that that is all I would allow.

Right now we are sitting at the table in a new restaurant that we are just trying today eating lunch. We had already spent a week here and I was really enjoying myself.

After awhile I felt the urge to use the bathroom. Freddie did also so we excused ourselves and asked the waiter where the bathroom was.

"Oh we unfortunately don't have a bathroom in this restaurant. I apologize." He said and walked off with his tray of food. I managed to sneak an olive off the plate and popped it into my mouth. I also threw a hair on someone's food. That will teach the restaurant.

"That's what they get. Now we have to go back to the frikin room! Can I have a piggy back ride?" I asked, pretty much expecting a no, but wanted to see what he would say. "I guess" he said. YES! I don't have to walk. Yeah yeah for the last time I am lazy, and proud of it! I hopped on his back and he pulled my legs around his torso. His hands wandered up and down my legs trying to position them correctly so I wouldn't fall off. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and I didn't know that I was comfortable with it, so I hopped off.

"You know what? My soda is actually giving me more energy I think I'll actually walk this one." I told him.

"Okay. But don't count on my accepting you request for that again any time soon." He said and laughed. I was actually a little surprised. Freddy and I had actually gotten along pretty well this week. But I guess when you are being waited on hand and foot and you are relaxed you can't find much to hassle people about. It was a lot different then normal, but I was becoming torn on how I felt about that. We made it back to the room where we relieved ourselves. But on the way back, made a wrong turn and ended up lost on the boat.

"Uh Freddy? Do you recognize this area?" I asked.

"Nope" he said, popping the P. We wandered around a little longer before I plopped down on a bench. "And I had to leave my stupid good for nothing phone back at the table? Where do we go now I don't even know how to get back to the room from here." I asked.

He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I tuned my body to face him and his hand fell.

"Why don't we just ask someone? I can't believe I didn't think of this before! We're from iCarly for crying out loud! They'd be happy to give us directions." He assured and I agreed. He was right. How had we been so stupid not to realize this? We rose from our seats to ask but we felt a shift in the boat and the abruptness made me fall into Freddie. We heard a siren go off and red lights start flashing and I grabbed his arm. "ABORT SHIP! ABORT SHIP! LIFE BOATS RIGHT NOW! NOW!" the captain on the speaker commanded. Freddie sprinted, pulling me with him as we found an open lifeboat and no one following us. We hopped in and he hit the release button and the lifeboat slowly lowered down. I looked up at Freddie to see the trauma in his eyes. I'm not one to get scared, but this time I'm sure that mine matched his. We were separated from our friends and family, on a lone lifeboat headed to who knows where, with only the lifeboat survival kit to keep us going.

Then I did something I don't normally do without some sort of catch, and hugged him tight to me.

He hugged me back and all the sudden I realized I was crying. Well, can u honestly blame me? We stayed like that for a while, me crying and him fighting his tears while trying to tell me it ok. But then my stomach rumbled. We never did actually get to eat our lunch. Though for once, I put the hunger aside, knowing we had to savor the food we were supplied with in the kit. I looked up from our hug to see no other lifeboats around. Freddie tested the wind, found a paddle and paddled towards the direction the slight breeze was coming from. After what felt like hours we finally saw something tan in the water. I made my way to the edge of the boat to see if I could see what it was. It was an Island.

**Thoughts? Please review. I'm really enjoying writing this story. My friend gave me this idea and asked me to write it because she doesn't like writing. Please review!**


	2. Starving, Secrets, Feelings

**CHAPTER 2**

Freddie continued to paddle while I sat in the middle of the boat with my head in my hands. Well, on the bright side land was near. When the boat hit the land the force caused me to jerk my head up to see him climbing out of the boat. He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it. I may make fun of him constantly, but I'm glad he is here with me rather then some weird old stranger.

We both looked at the sand, not knowing what to do from here. After at least 5 minutes of awkward silence Freddie lifted my chin up.

"I've got it." was all he said before darting off back to the boat. He hoisted the survival kit out of the side compartment and pulled out the flare gun. He walked back over carrying the kit and sat down, pulling me with him.

"The probably have a rescue boat or helicopter out here looking for people. I can't guarantee that they will get to us today or tomorrow, but they hopefully will if we fire this baby up in the air." He told me. I grabbed the gun from his hands and shot it at the sky. He just shook his head.

"Never can let me have the glory now can you?" he said.

"You obviously don't know me very well." I said and laughed slightly, still traumatized.

"Freddie?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"You said that people would _hopefully _find us. So there is a chance the won't?" I asked, looking him straight in the eyes. He just looked at his feet.

"I don't want to promise anything."

I just nodded and slid my hands into my short pockets. What now?

"I'm going to go look around. You coming?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied and followed me. We walked past many trees and crossed many rocks and roots. I was looking ahead of me when I suddenly tripped over a root when Freddie's hands caught my waist and pulled me up.

His hands never moved from my waist. "Thanks." I said. He all of the sudden realized and removed his hands. Stuff like this has been happening frequently lately…

I pushed the thought aside and focused on a place to sleep. After walking for what felt like an extremely long time we reached a cave. I ducked down and climbed inside. The cold temperature of the cave floor started radiating through my body. I suddenly collapsed on the floor tired from all the walking and starving. On a normal day, I would have stuffed my face and did nothing all day.

I lay down and Freddie came and sat next to me. Simultaneously, our stomachs growled. We both agreed to at least have a bite of the food. By the time we found our way back the sun had begun to set. We each took a small piece out of the package and put the rest back into the box so that we wouldn't be as tempted. Freddie began to take small mouse bites while I shoved it in my mouth and eagerly chewed. How much stupider can I get?

My stomach began to growl again and I attempted to fill my thoughts with other things to distract myself.

We decided that before the sun set we should find our cave again. Only this time, we found one closer to the water where our boat is. I lay down on the cave floor and shivered as a breeze began to blow through the island. Freddie seemed to notice because he scooted closer to me and pulled me to him to try to warm me. Normally I would tell him to get off of me but not tonight. The only feeling I felt towards him at the moment was gratefulness. Eventually I drifted to sleep.

I woke to what looked like the early afternoon and noticed that Freddie was gone. I climbed out of the cave and headed towards the water. There he was, sprawled out on the sand, basking in the sun. I walked over and kneeled next to him. "Relaxed?" I asked him. He just nodded.

He slowly got up and started to brush the sand off of himself. "Oh yeah by the way I found a banana tree this morning. There are not that many bananas left on it but I think they'll hold us over for today. Hold on a second I picked 2 of them and put them over there." He said, and started to go towards them. "Wait Freddie." I said.

He looked at me confused. "Thank you for everything you've done. I know that this isn't easier on you either." I told him.

"Your welcome." He said smiling and strode off to the bananas. I really was truly appreciative for once.

After hours of trying to entertain ourselves by doing things like playing tic tack toe in the sand Freddie decided that he was going to go swimming. Maybe he'll go shirtless…. WAIT! WHAT DID I JUST THINK? I watched as Freddie dove into the water. With a shirt on. I sat at the edge of the water, the wet sand getting in between my toes. I peacefully sat there, the breeze blowing my hair, not working or doing anything. Now that's the way I like it.

All of the sudden I heard a cry of pain, and my head shot up to see Freddie hunched over in the water. "Freddie!" I called and rushed into the water. When reached him I looked down in the water to see a shark swimming away and blood coming from Freddie's side. I slid my arms inside of his and pulled him out of the water. He was still in serious pain. I could tell by the way he was squinting his eyes and then, the groaning made is pretty obvious. I laid him down on the sand rushed to the survival kit to retrieve this first aid supplies. As I ran back I opened up the kit and got the gauze out. I wasn't entirely sure that this would be enough. But we could only the hope that the bite wasn't all that deep. I kneeled next to him and took his shirt off to examine the cut. My eyes raked over his chest. Who knew he had a six-pack? I began to really see him for the first time. His deep brown eyes, his smooth skin, his hair. It feels like I'm really seeing him for the first time. I was brought out of my trance when Freddie hollered in pain once again. I unwrapped the gauze and wrapped them around his side not knowing what to do. I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. And it really didn't help that my eyes couldn't help but wander to his chest. I don't know why I was feeling this way. The only other time was after we kissed the one time but that went away. So shouldn't this too?

I put some water on my hand and began tracing it on his face to relax him, the cut didn't look overly deep when I bandaged him, but I'm sure it was still very painful and the whole experience probably traumatized him once again. After a little while Freddie calmed down and was able to say full sentences. "How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"Still hurting but better. Thank you. If you hadn't been there to help me I would've lost too much blood and died." He said.

"Your welcome. That was scary. See, I'm not used to helping people." I said while shrugging.

He slightly smiled. "That's so you Sam." He said.

"Don't you forget it."

"You should sleep. Sun is going down and you need you rest." I told him.

He just shook his head. "No, not tired." He said, and propped himself up against a tree.

"Alright then." I said.

"You know. I don't think Carly would have done as good in helping me."

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"Because think about it, she would be too busy panicking to really help me."

"Yeah, Carly is sometimes a little to upbeat for me."

He just nodded.

"I'm sure that you wish she was here with you now though." I said looking down. Why does this bother me?

He shook his head. "No not really. It's easy with you. You are actually easy to talk to once we finally started talking without arguing every 10 minutes." He said.

"Since we are on the topic of talking, Freddie can I tell you something? Promise me you won't tell anyone? I" I asked.

"Of course."

"Ok here it goes. I know it's random but I need to let you know. So you know how I told you that my dad is dead?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, the truth is, he isn't dead. I just say that because I don't like talking about what really happened."

He continued to stare at me, a perplexed expression forming on his face.

"The truth is, he is a criminal, one that is frankly still on the loose. He left my mother and I when I was 9 because we were apparently 'holding him back'. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. Not good enough for him to stay." I confessed. I stared at my knees that I had now pulled up to my chest, not wanting to see Freddie's facial expression.

"So that is the whole reason that I am the way I am today. That's the whole reason, I tease, punch, kick, pinch… you get the point. That is why my mom doesn't care what I do. After he left she became depressed and simply stopped caring. And the night he left he called us worthless and said that he didn't know why he wasted so much time on us. That still stings me which leads to the reason I don't try in school, don't try to be friendly, and just don't try at anything because I'm already worthless so what is the point?" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. This subject is very touchy for me.

Freddie lifted my chin up. "Sam, you are not worthless. He has no idea what he is talking about. Even though we may argue a lot, I still consider you a best friend. We've shared times together that no one else has ever experienced. Take right now for example. We've had moments where we realize we really do care about each other, well at least I have. And we also shared something treasured by so many people. Our first kiss. Sam, you are funny, sweet when you choose to be, and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you as a daughter. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a best friend. Any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend." He told me. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. Blush, Freddie Benson just made Sam Puckett blush!

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for me." I said, realization kicking in.

"No, I'm honestly not." He said, staring straight into my eyes.

Freddie began to lean in and I mirrored him. As our lips were inches apart I realized something. I like Freddie Benson. As more then a friend. I never thought I would ever think those words. I think that lately I have been in denial of the fact that I DO like him. I just didn't want to like him because I knew that after being mean to him for so many years, he would never feel the same. Suddenly his lips caught mine softly and gradually, the kiss became deeper. Before I knew it I found myself straddling him and both of us pulling at the hem of my shirt. As soon as my shirt left my body I came to my senses. Freddie and I have way to much talking to do before we go that far, then again who knows if we will survive long enough to go that far.

I pulled away from him and sat down next to him. "I really like you Freddie. I mean I really, really like you. But I think we both have some more talking to do before we take that step." I told him.

"I really like you too Sam. And I agree. I just got a little carried away there. Living in the moment, you know." He said, taking my hands in his.

"So Sam Puckett, whether we get off or don't get off this island, would you do me the great honor of letting me be the lucky guy you call your boyfriend? I **promise** I will never abandon you."

I kissed him. "Does that answer you question?" I said smiling. For the first time since we became stranded on this island, I actually forgot where I was.

"So, now that you are my girlfriend, god I love saying that. Lets play a game." He offered.

"hmmmm… a game….what did you have in mind?" I asked in a flirty tone.

"No not that kind of game, what a dirty mind you have. Though im sure that wouldn't be bad either." He said and winked at me. "How about 20 questions?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me. I'll start. Favorite animal?"

"Giraffe." He answered.

I laughed. "Why a giraffe?"

"Well, it all started when I was younger and really short. I desperately wanted to be tall, and well giraffes are tall… so I guess it just stuck with me." He said.

I just laughed at him. "You're such a dork. But my dork." I said, and ruffled his hair.

"Alright my turn. If you could visit any place in the world, where would it be?" he asked me.

"I'd actually like to go to Australia, the gulf coast area. It looks really nice there and a nice place to relax."

We continued our game like that, but instead of 20 questions it turned out more like 100 questions. I learned things about Freddie that I had never gotten to learn because I was so stuck on tormenting him. Like the fact that when he was younger he wanted to be a professional baseball player. Like the fact that he received a C in math and the next semester, his mother made him study with her for hours every time he had a test. We stayed up all night talking and hugging and every minute I liked him more. No, scratch that, I _loved_ him more every minute. And by the end of the night, I knew I was in love with him. It didn't shock me like I would've thought, so obviously my theory about myself being in denial of my feelings for him was correct. All to soon I found myself drifting to sleep but just before I slipped into unconsciousness I said, "I love you Freddie." Oh god! Why did I just say that? He probably thinks it's to soon! Even though it's true… I was pulled out of my panic when he said, "I love you too Sam, for longer then you probably think.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, but was awoken shortly after to the sound of something in the sky. I woke first and shook Freddie. "Freddie, do you hear that?"

His eyes slowly opened up and I moved away from where we had been laying to look up at the sky. I saw a helicopter! I started shouting, "Help! Help!"

Freddie rushed over, thinking I was in trouble, and then noticed what was really going on. He joined in to my shouting, and then, and I am eternally grateful for this…the helicopter landed.

I jumped on Freddie and wrapped my legs around his waist. We were both crying of happiness.

Carly, Spencer, and Freddie's mother came rushing out of the helicopter. I'd say they were lucky to have been found first, but then I'd be lying. I f the plane had found Freddie and I first, we wouldn't be together. They all engulfed us in bone crushing hugs. "Are you to alright?" Carly asked, her eyes darting between us and the gauze still wrapped around Freddie's torso. But Freddie just smiled and put his arm around my waist pulling me to him and kissed my hair. "Were more then alright."

**So that's the end**** I am pretty happy with this but it isn't my best work. Yes, I know that Sam is OOC at times but after she opens up to Freddie and he says that stuff to her it really brightens her view on everything. I love the ending but I might want to continue the story. I have a few ideas, so I am considering doing a sequel. What do you guys think? Hope you liked it thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
